Light receiving devices so far developed include a solid state imaging device shown in FIG. 5. The solid state imaging device 100 includes a solid state imaging element 101 having a valid pixel domain 101A, and a light-transmissive cover 102 smaller in plan-view dimensions than the solid state imaging element 101.
In the solid state imaging device 100, though not shown, a bonding wire is connected to a portion of the solid state imaging element 101 projecting farther than the light-transmissive cover 102, for connection to a connection terminal provided on a support substrate, which is not shown either (Ref. patented document 1, for example).
[Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-296453